Broken Hearts
by Ninja Misao
Summary: (Power Rangers Mystic Force) Nick has found out Udonna is his mom and he's not taking it well. Sometimes one must lose someone to realize how special they really are. (This is a challenge from Writer's United Group on Facebook)
1. Chapter One

Power Rangers Mystic Force

Broken Hearts

Chapter One

* * *

It was a normal day in Briarwood the sky was clear and not a cloud in sight. Nick pulled up on his motorcycle in front of the Rock Porium. Running late Nick sighed as he slipped on his work jacket and got off his bike. After a few moments of standing at the door he finally walked inside.

"You're late." A voice said from behind him.

Nick turned around to see a smiling Xander behind with his hand jokingly on his hips.

"Sorry I have a lot on my mind recently." Nick confessed.

"Yeah with Udonna being your mom and all." Xander said.

"…She is not my mom, I already have a mother." Nick responded angrily.

Xander put up his hands and backed away he could see this was still touchy subject.

"Okay then…"Xander said.

Nick sighed as he put his fingers through his short black hair.

"Look…I" Nick tried to say.

"Don't sweat it."" Xander said followed by his signature grin.

Madison noticed the two of them talking she heard Nick's voice increase when Udonna's name was mentioned. She looked over to Vida and Chip who nodded getting the message they were his friends they would wait until he was ready to talk about it.

Deep in the woods at Rootcore Udonna was sitting down in the main room going over a few spells when she found herself thinking about her family. With her husband lost it came as a shock to find out her son had been by her side this entire time. Like any mother she wanted to spend time with him to try to make up the time she miss in his life, but Nick didn't want to be bother she found it seemed to upset him instead. Shaking her head Udonna focused on her task and looked over a few more spells.

"No…he isn't my son." Udonna said aloud.

"But he is." A familiar voice reminded her.

Udonna looked up to see Daggeron walk in, he smiled before sitting down beside his favorite snow sorceress.

"No he clearly said he already has a mother and does not want another one." Udonna stated blinking away a few tears.

Daggeron noticed Udonna clutching her chest painfully she had been doing it for a few days now. She would stay up late and conduct meaningless tasks denying herself the sleeps she needed. This business with her son was getting to her and he had to do something or else he would lose her.

"Are you okay?" Daggeron asked.

"I...think so" Udonna responded with uncertainty.

Those words concerned him even more. Daggeron sighed as he gently took the Xenatome from Udonna and placed it back on the pedestal. Before Udonna could say a word he turned to her and extended his hand out to her, Udonna smiled and gladly took it. Soon the two of them walked hand in hand down the vast hallways of Rootcore.

The two of them were silent at first admiring the various magical symbols throughout the halls. They turned down another hall with the symbol of snow at the top. The walls were white with snow flurries that would move down the walls to the floor.

"Perhaps you should rest you look tired." Daggeron insisted.

"Yes, you're right of course." Udonna said in agreement.

Soon the two of them came to a stop in front of a door with a glowing snow symbol on it. Udonna gently squeezed Daggeron's hand before letting go of him.

"I always enjoy our quiet walks together." Udonna said happily.

"As do I, now regarding Bowen… Daggeron tried to say.

"He prefers to be called Nick and its fine; this mother's love for her son will remain hidden for now." Udonna said in a sad tone.

Udonna wince as she clutched her chest once more before entering her room. Daggeron sighed as he walked back down the hall. While he was glad Udonna was getting the rest she needed something didn't feel right her touch seemed much colder this time. Pushing it to the back of his mind Daggeron continued walking it was time to have a nice long talk with Nick.


	2. Chapter Two

Power Ranger Mystic Force

Broken Hearts

Chapter Two

* * *

In the underworld Necrolai was pacing the floor impatiently, she was waiting for Imperious to have a monster make its move on the rangers but he was asleep. The vampire queen noticed how quiet it was on the surface world and she wanted to disturb it.

"Ugh patience is such a waste of time." Necrolai mumbled.

"Patience can be beneficial as well." A familiar voice said.

The vampire queen turned around to see Koragg standing there.

"There is something happening above us on the surface world and if we wait we won't need a monster to destroy the rangers they will destroy themselves." The dark wolf said.

Necrolai liked the sound of that yet she was concerned for her daughter. She would have to deal with that when the time came.

"Very well I shall wait." Necrolai said.

Koragg nodded and walked away he could feel the change of magic on the surface world and with a little more time he could finally see what that something truly is.

Meanwhile at Rootcore Daggeron was checking the grounds when he spotted Nick practicing. His form was all over the place after a few moments Nick threw the wooden sword down in anger. Daggeron nodded to himself as he walked over and picked up the wooden sword.

"Wanna spar?" Nick asked.

"Sure." Daggeron agreed.

Daggeron threw Nick the wooden sword as he produced another one in his hand. The woods grew quiet as the two men stared at one another than after a few moments they ran at each other at full speed. Daggeron blocked most of Nick's moves, he watched the young man's movements they were filled with so much anger that they were easy to dodge.

"Udonna is your mother." Daggeron said.

No…she's not." Nick said in anger.

"She cares for you deeply." Daggeron pressed.

"Then why didn't she look for me!" Nick yelled.

Nick jump back his eyes flared up in rage. He ran toward Daggeron with this body covered in flames. Daggeron held his hands up to block but only found himself falling down flat on his face. While Daggeron was amazed at how much power Nick possessed he had to admit he would be sore in the morning.

Breathing hard Nick clutched the hilt of his sword he wanted to fight some more. Nick's eyes narrowed when he saw Udonna help Daggeron to his feet.

"You silly knight why don't you go inside and rest I will talk to him now." Udonna said calmly.

Daggeron wanted to protest but he ended up staggering away.

Udonna…"Nick said angrily.

"Now that he is out of the way how about we continue the sparring lesson." Udonna said.

"I won't hold back." Nick stated.

"Neither will I." Udonna said coldly.

Udonna pulled out a staff as she got into her fighting position. Nick's anger consumed him even more as he ran toward Udonna slashing away. Udonna remained calm as she blocked his dodge his attacks with ease.

"Why didn't you look for me!" Nick screamed tearfully.

Udonna jumped back missing Nick's fire attack by an inch.

"I did look for you even in the human realm, but I always felt I was one step behind. It's was as if I wasn't meant to find you." Udonna confessed.

Nick's anger finally reaches its boiling point, as he attacked Udonna nonstop resulting in her staff being broken. Udonna twirled around in the air throwing the young mystic ranger off guard. She landed a snow powered kick knocking Nick on his rear.

"I hate you!" Nick screamed.

Udonna watched as Nick threw down the wooden sword and ran away.

Those three words hurt Udonna but she merely smiled tearfully as she laid down on the ground to rest. Her body ached, she hadn't fought that hard in a long time and the pain in her chest grew even more. Something was happening to her something she feared for a long time.

"No matter how much you hate me Nick... I will always love you." Udonna said before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter Three

Power Ranger Mystic Force

Broken Hearts

Chapter Three

* * *

Light as air Udonna opened her eyes and found herself in a white realm, her eyes watched as random balls of magic flowed through the white sea cloud sky.

"Welcome Udonna." A Familiar voice said.

The white mystic ranger turned to see the mystic mother herself Rita Repulsa. She sat upon her throne and looked down at Udonna with a stern yet sad look across her face.

"Mystic Mother while I am honored to be in your presence I must ask why did you bring me here." Udonna questioned.

"You already know my child." Mystic mother responded.

Udonna's calm eyes grew fearful when a thought washed over her mind... a thought she had been trying so hard to bury, but this time she could no longer keep it hidden.

"The snow maiden." Udonna said.

"Yes, you must have recognized the signs by now." The Mystic Mother said sternly.

Udonna's eyes looked away as a few tears slid down her cheek.

"Yes it's just I finally found my son...and now it looks like I will lose him as well." Udonna said sadly.

The Mystic Mother grew quiet, she knew that every good person had a dark side and vice versa. It was time for the snow maiden to rise; the fear Udonna showed was not only her fear for herself but those close to her. Why did such a good spirited woman have such a cruel dark side, but none the less destiny cannot be changed.

"My dear I know you have overcome many obstacles to make it this far. While I do see that some time in the future the master will fall I also see the snow maiden and her wintry reign of terror." Mystic Mother foretold.

Udonna tried her best but she could not hold it in any longer, she broke down in tears. The Mystic Mother appeared by the crying sorceress and gave her a big hug. She rocked her gently as she let Udonna continue to cry.

"Oh dear child all I can say is that no matter how much darkness blinds your way you must never give up hope, for that is the true light in the darkness the one thing evil cannot claim." Mystic Mother said strongly. Udonna finally calmed down and pulled away from Mystic Mother, she wiped her tears and took a few deep breaths soon she was able to look the keeper of good magic in the eyes to ask one more question.

How long until she arrives?" Udonna asked.

"Five days spend them wisely." The mystic mother replied.

Udonna nodded she bowed to the mystic mother as she felt her body began to get heavier as she was being pulled back down to the surface world.

"Thank you." Udonna said.

"You are welcome; now go I think I have kept you here long enough." The Mystic Mother said.

Udonna closed her eyes and disappeared.

At the Rock Porium Nick was kept himself busy. He swept the floors and scrubbed them down soon he found himself waxing the floors as well. He thought back to his sparring matching with Udonna. He noticed that the anger he held within for so long had finally disappeared, maybe that is what he needed to confront the problem rather than keeping it bottled up inside.

Xander and the rest of the rangers finally arrived back at the Rock Porium. The moment Xander opened his eyes he couldn't believe how clean the place looked.

"Wow."Xander said in awe.

"Someone's been busy." Vida added.

Nick walked out to greet his friends he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Hey guys how did training go?" Nick asked.

"It went well if you count Xander fallen asleep during incantations." Madison said jokingly.

"Well you've been busy." Chip added.

"Yeah I needed to do some thinking." Nick said.

And?" Madison pressed.

"I think I owe someone an apology. " Nick said confessed.

The rangers moved aside as Nick ran off to the woods he had a snow sorceress he needed to talk to.


	4. Chapter Four

Power Ranger Mystic Force

Broken Hearts

Chapter Four

* * *

In the underworld Koragg stood there watching Imperious sleep. The unknown magic he felt from the surface world was getting stronger and this pleased him in just a few more days it would be unleashed.

Necrolai wandered out to the throne room where she spotted Koragg. The dark wolf looked to the vampire queen, while he knew her patience were wearing thin perhaps she could feel the power he felt as well.

"Do you feel it?" Koragg asked.

The vampire queen closed her eyes at first she didn't feel anything, but soon a wave of strong cold magic washed over her.

"It's getting colder on the surface world." The vampire queen said.

Koragg nodded in agreement the time was close at hand they just needed to wait a bit more and soon it would all fall into place.

Back at Rootcore in Udonna's room Clare waited by the bed for the snow sorceress to awaken. Claire smiled with delight when Udonna opened her eyes. The red haired sorceress looked over at her friend with a smile.

"I'm glad you're awake you had us all worried." Clare said.

As Udonna sat up she noticed by the decorations and the softness of the bed that she was in her room.

"How did I get here?" Udonna asked.

"Daggeron brought you in." Claire replied.

"Is he still out there I need to talk to him." Udonna said calmly.

Claire nodded she stood up and opened the door and Daggeron walked inside. Claire shut the door behind her letting the two of them talk in private.

"You wanted to see me?" Daggeron asked.

"I had a talk with Mystic Mother, she confirmed my suspicions that the snow maiden is returning." Udonna said sadly.

Daggeron sat down on the bed, his face held so much sadness along with a mixture of fear.

"How long?" Daggeron asked.

"We have five days till she arrives." Udonna replied.

Udonna looked at her hands, she noticed how pale they looked. Daggeron placed his hands in hers as the golden knight transferred some of his magic over to her; returning Udonna skin to its normal complexion.

"We must be prepare this time." The snow sorceress said.

Daggeron nodded in agreement while he wanted to stay there with her a little longer a knock on the door interrupted them. Daggeron sighed while Udonna giggled. Daggeron stood up and walked over to the door, he opened it to see Nick standing there.

"Um...should I come back later?" Nick asked.

"No, come in Nick." Udonna said.

Nick walked in as Daggeron left. As the door shut behind him Nick sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"I want to apologize for my actions yesterday." Nick said.

"Apology accepted." Udonna replied happily.

"About the whole mom thing...um I'm gonna need sometime to accept it." Nick confessed.

"Take all the time you need." Udonna said calmly.

Nick nodded as he stood up and left the room, but as he walked down the hall something felt different. He couldn't figure out what it was. While he was happy he made up with Udonna he still couldn't shake the feeling that his time with her was limited. Shaking it off Nick continued down the hall hoping what he felt was merely his imagination.


End file.
